Generally, a function of detecting a direction has been applied to devices, such as image displays, vehicles, and electronic devices, to merely focus on performing an additional function.
Recently, there has been a need for a direction detecting device in various application fields as well as home safety devices. For example, the direction detecting device may be installed at the entrance of a building to detect whether there are people in the building, thereby automatically cutting off electricity, a gas, or the like.
However, there are limitations in developing new technologies for detecting a direction.